


And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach

by ApparentlyNotTooOldForThis (Original_Cypher)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/ApparentlyNotTooOldForThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, enough,” Louis huffs, stopping in his tracks. Harry's momentum carries him through a couple more steps, unlinking their loose tangle of fingers, before he stops and shoots him a confused look. “you're being weird.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ememma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ememma/gifts), [winifred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winifred/gifts).



“Ok, enough,” Louis huffs, stopping in his tracks. Harry's momentum carries him through a couple more steps, unlinking their loose tangle of fingers, before he stops and shoots him a confused look. Louis reaches to push his glasses up his nose, and lets his hand drop when he realizes that, since he isn't reading or driving, they aren't there. Harry is so fond of that absent gesture. He's also endlessly amused of how annoyed it's made Louis to actually start to _need_ to wear glasses now. His eyes are still as blue and sharp as they were when he was eighteen, though, when he pins Harry with an accusatory look. “you're being weird.”

Harry's lips quirk slightly. He raises his eyebrows in challenge.

Louis wrinkles his nose at him. “Weirder than usual, smartarse.” He cocks his head, voice coming softer. “What's going on, love?”

Harry's lower lip drags out from between his teeth. “Can you...” he pauses. “Can we get to the beach first? That's where I was taking you-...”

“I know that, Haz. I _have_ been here before.”

“So, can we...?” Harry gestures to the path spreading out in front of them, sand already eating away at grass and ground a few paces ahead.

Louis nods, a bit subdued, and starts walking again. They fall into step naturally, and Harry sees him brighten again when he reaches over to lace their hands again. “I just...” Louis rolls his shoulders absently, eyebrows briefly twitching into a frown, eyes settled on the shiny horizon.

“You hate not knowing, I know,” Harry finishes the thought. “I'm sorry.” He is. Not for the surprise, but he knows how Louis' frustration occasionally drives him up the wall. He's done his best to limit it, but he's been aware of Louis' increasing antsyness for the past hour. He's been expecting this.

“No, I'm sorry. Today's been lovely, Hazza,” he gives Harry's fingers a squeeze, meeting his eyes. “It just... I feel weird. It feels like...”

“A date?” Harry supplies.

Louis blinks, eyes widening faintly in realization. “... _yeah_.”

“Well, maybe it is,” Harry says, a bit smug, seemingly content with the answer.

Louis stares at him, and frowns, obviously trying to puzzle things out when they stop to toe off sandals and Vans and dump them in the canvas bag Harry brought. “But... _why,_ ” he intones, wriggling his toes in the sand.

Harry gives him a flat look and points towards the sea. “ _Beach_.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Louis huffs, grabs his hand and stomps on, dramatically dragging Harry forward. “Let's go so you can tell me why you've been acting weird all day!”

Harry chuckles quietly, flagging behind with a grin on his face. “You're cute when you're impatient.”

“ _Faster_ , Harold. I need the suspense to end, now that I know there's some.”

“Oh come now, it's not like you haven't enjoyed your day.”

Louis slows down, curling himself around Harry's arm, pressing to his side companionably. “I _did_.” He says, smiling up. “You woke me up with a blow job and _then_ I got a full body massage. With benefits. That was a _great_ start to a great day.” He waggles a hand in front of them as Harry laughs. “But then the fancy reservation for lunch, the romantic walk... I'm starting to get nervous.” He bites his lip. “I mean at first I thought it was Louis appreciation day, which, hey... As long as I get to return the favor to my heart's content, I'm all in favor, but...” He turns to face him, now that they've slowed to a stop. “Haz, please tell me what's going on.”

“I... you haven't got a clue?”

“I thought... I tried to think, but it's not...” Louis almost reaches up for his glasses again, takes both of Harry's hands instead, batting the beach bag to the ground dismissively. “it's not our birthdays. It's not our anniversary. I'm... I'm drawing a blank.” He sounds so apologetic about it, Harry almost hugs him. But it would delay the conversation and drive Louis insane. Harry would _at least_ get one nipple tweaked for that.

“You weren't far off,” he hints. “It is an anniversary of sorts.”

“I...” Louis' gaze sharpens as it dawns on him. “Seriously? .... this is... Audition day?” Harry's lips stretch into a smile. “Still? _Now?_ ” Louis looks adorably puzzled, nose scrunched up in question, crooked amused grin on full blast. “Why this year?”

Harry just simpers back, reaching up to stroke a thumb along Louis' cheekbone contemplatively.

“Have we seriously been celebrating the X Fucking Factor all day?”

“Not exactly,” Harry concedes, stepping closer. He tickles his fingers down to Louis' jaw, leaning in to peck his nose, then his lips. “Louis Tomlinson... as of ten thirty or so this morning...” his beaming smile breaks across his face, unstoppable, lifting his ears and digging his dimples into craters. Louis stares back. He thinks Harry is gorgeous. Breathtaking. He's long made peace with the fact that the feeling will always, _always_ have him reeling. “As of today... I have spend more time alive with you in my life than without.”

It takes a second to sink in. It's been sixtee-.. “...oh.” Touched, he squeezes Harry's hip softly. “Yeah.”

Harry ducks his head bashfully, nudges their noses together and steals another brief kiss. “I felt that deserved celebrating.”

Louis glows, his eyes shiny with emotions he still hasn't found the right songs for. “... sap,” he manages.

Harry laughs quietly. “You love me.”

“Fuck yeah.” Louis steps in closer, pressing against his chest, fitting his smile in the crook of Harry's neck. “How could I not?”

Harry giggles happily as they embrace, snaking his arms around Louis' frame. They stand there in comfortable silence for a while, Louis' eyes half closed as he processes the meaning of today. He feels Harry swallow before they break apart. Harry smiles crookedly, one dimple making an appearance as he joins their hands again. “So, with that in mind...” With his eyes locked in on Louis', gaze soft but so unescapable, he takes a knee. “Here's to many, many more years of just that.”

Louis is frozen on his spot, looking down at Harry. Harry Styles. On one knee before him, saying-...

“Hopefully,” Harry breathes out. His voice is shaky with nerves. He doesn't look worried yet, like he's expected his little bombshell to knock the wind out of Louis for a bit.

“... what even,” is what comes out of Louis' mouth when he's managed to reboot.

Harry's lips quirk like he's fighting a laugh. “What?” he asks, picture of innocence. He looks in no rush to get up, quite possibly like this position isn't out of the ordinary at all.

“Are you even gonna ask me?” Louis says, eyes twinkling with mirth. “ _Proper_ ask me?”

“Lou...” Harry gives his fingers a squeeze. “Lou, my love... Will you... Would you do me the honor of sharing your name with me?”

Louis falls to his knees on the sand, giggling as he brings his hands up to frame Harry's face. “ _I would_. Yes, _god_ , yes, I would, Haz,” he gets out. They kiss between giggles, Louis frantic as he seems torn between hauling Harry in a hug, kissing him until they both pass out, or jump up and run a victory lap along the shore. “I keep Tommo,” he states, voice watery. “You can't be Tommo.”

“I won't be,” Harry agrees, serious.

“You're Harold.”

“Yes.”

Then softer. “My fiancé.”

“Yeah.” They stare at each other, biting their own smiles and conveniently ignoring how wet their eyelashes seem to be. Harry beams even wider, impossibly. “Yeah, I am, aren't I?”

He looks so happy, so _proud_ , Louis has to pull him back in. Harry is happy to indulge him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. Because ALL THE LYRICS.


End file.
